


Ripped: Act II

by Fangzarie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bitting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boot Worship, Come Swallowing, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaspy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzarie/pseuds/Fangzarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sniper has been thrown from team to team, from Red to Blu, but when will it all end! This is his 9th team change, hopefully his last. The man is tired of running and he’s given up hope of making friends. All he wants is to be alone, however his hell is far from over. After joining this new team it doesn't take him long to discover something isn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sniper is on the chopping block again but before he can leave a certain someone has something important they want to say.

This had to be the third worst day of his entire life. The first being the day he broke the back tire on his bike when he was five and dislocated his left shoulder. The third being today. The Red sniper stared down at the large manilla envelope that had been wedged under the door of his camper when he left for a walk that morning. He turned his head sideways to sneak a peak a the blood red writing on the front. There were only four letters that he could see without freeing the envelope completely, ‘gent’. Previous experience told him this sort of thing was something awful, his heart however was hopeful this was something else.

“I swear, if this is another one of those reassignment papers, I'm gonna be sick.” he grumbled snatching the envelope free.

He rips the package open and whips out the single sheet of paper. He looked around to make sure no one was near and began to read the note quietly aloud.

“ _We regret to inform you your current arrangement seems to be of no effective benefit to the rest of the team. Our only option is to reassign you-_ ” he stopped reading.

He turned to face the door of his camper and let his head fall on the metal surface in front of him. His face red with anger, as he struggled to hold back tears. Ever since he was a lad his mom told him he had to be strong, but it was moments like these that really hurt him. The Aussie roared furiously, he punched the side of his van so hard it made a sizeable dent.

He reached down to place his palm on the handle when he heard the sound of a spy uncloaking behind him. The sniper groaned not bothering to turn around, he was too upset to gratify the spy with a response. The spy was Blu but didn’t seem hostile, in fact he patted the sniper on the back.

“Well well, looks like you got the boot huh old chum?” the Frenchman said in a snarky mocking tone.

The sniper continued to ignore the spook and pushed into his vehicle slamming the door in the spy’s face behind him. The spy, clearly offended by this action, let himself in and leaned against the wall. His arms were crossed as he glared at the sniper who had taken a seat across the small room.

“Its a shame really. You were good.” the spy said continuing to taunt the Australian more.

The sniper rolled his eyes as he stood up to face the spy. The look on his face was a mix between pain and hatred as he spoke.

“What do you want spy? I'm about to leave so unless you're coming with me get lost.” he grumbled turning away from the Frenchman with a sort of determined anger.

The spy smiled laughing to himself as he moved towards the sniper. He stood next to the man and patted his shoulder again.

“I wonder who they will find to replace you?” he circled the man, “Oh yes, no one.” he finished taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The sniper balled his fists, his head was down so the spy couldn’t see his face. He stepped towards the spy ready to strike him in the jaw when suddenly the Frenchman wrapped a scarf around his neck. The a scarf was painted teal like the spy’s own eyes, the man had been wearing it since he walked into the van. The bushman looked up at the spy confused, his face now red with surprise. He stopped cold, standing there in confused silence. The spy smiled, whistling as he adjusted the scarf and patted the sniper's chest.

“No one could ever replace you because, you my friend are irreplaceable. Simply the best, they will never be able to find a sniper as good as you.” he finishes fixing the scarf snuggly around the sniper's neck, “and as your rival I am glad i got to tell you that before you left.” the spy finished turning to leave the camper.

It was a beautiful scarf not a tear on it and it somehow remained clean from any blood. The sniper was confused why the spy had given him the scarf. He ran his fingers along the expensive silk as the spy reached the door with a confident smirk. Just as he opened the door to leave the sniper stopped him.

“Spy.” the sniper attempted to voice, but his body was shaking just as hard as his words and his fingers were trembling so much he struggled to hold the other man’s suit.

The spy turned to face the sniper. He lifted the man’s chin so he could see his piercing yellow eyes. The whites were red now from the incoming tears and his lips were quivering.

“Oh enough with the waterworks bushman. Chin up, shoulders straight and smile.” the spy instructed guiding the sniper through the steps as he said them.

The sniper tried to avoid his gaze again by turning his head to the side with a scowl. The spy chuckled patting the sniper's shoulder once more and giving him a kiss on both cheeks.

“Take care of my scarf you hopeless vagabond.” he warned the sniper with a sarcastic smile.

The sniper's eyes widened, “Why you no good spook!” he yelled as he tried to punch the spy, but the man had already run out of the door laughing like he was simply the best.

The sniper stood in the door of his camper for a moment after that in complete silence. His mind was blank as he stood there thinking about what to do next. He let the quiet morning air soothe him and after a bit he closed the door.

The sniper left that morning without saying a word to anyone else. Why should he have? They wouldn't remember him anyway.


	2. Enter the Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sniper reaches his new team and meets some interesting faces, one of which he might not like to well.

When the sniper arrived at his new base the battlefield was already alive with the usual sounds of explosions and death. He didn’t bother showing his face in the middle of the match, instead he went inside the base to find a restroom. The one in his camper had been useless for a long time now. Thanks to the battle raging outside the innermost parts of the base was deadly silent, if a pen dropped the sniper would hear it.

“Wonder where the washrooms are in this bloody place?” he grumbled padding around the empty halls without a care.

As he searched the halls he suddenly got the feeling he was being followed and if not followed, watched. He came down another hall and found a room with a single sheet of paper attached to the door crudely labeled ‘sniper class’ in what looked like marker. He wouldn't be needing the room since he had a camper, but he was still curious what the inside looked. He gave the hall one last look to make sure there was truly no one around him. When he felt it was all clear he tested the knob and pushed his way slowly inside.

The room literally stung it was so cold, like entering a freezer. The sniper immediately wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

“Hell it must be below twenty degrees in here!” he muttered to himself continuing into the room in spite of the cold.

There were no windows, a small box with a tablecloth draped over it and a desk lamp was supposed to be the dresser. A pile of hay and blankets were in another corner, just next to those was a dog bowl with the label “dumbass”. Selves covered in various cleaning supplies lined the wall and a basket full of dirty laundry occupied the space by the door. There was a curtain on the farthest end of the room, behind it was a washer and dryer. It was a terrible awful room that stunk like piss and wet ham, who could possibly live like this.

The sniper wrinkled his nose at the smell of the small space but refused to turn back. He crept over to the makeshift bed and noticed a small index card lying on one of the many shaggy blankets. It read “welcome home,” in the same scribbled writing as the note left on the door. The sniper grumbled rolling his eyes, he picked up the note and flipped it over to see if something else had been written. There was, in much finer penmanship than the other side, a signature from the scout with a cartoon drawing of himself holding his thumb out. The caption of the little doodle read, “It's a joke pally’ laugh a little!” The sniper cracked a grin at the little note, he shoved it in his pocket and turned to exit the room in a hurry to escape the cold.

As the sniper reached the door he was startled by a shadow that moved quickly down the hall. What scared him wasn't the fact that the silhouette meant the sniper wasn't alone, no what terrified him was that the figure wasn't human. Perhaps it was a trick of his eye reacting to his wandering mind, but he knew something very evil had to be there with him. He rushed from the room not bothering to close the door behind himself, he dashed through the same halls from before and didn't look back till he hears the usual cries of the battlefield again. It was a cowardly move running like that. Anyone else would have gone to investigate, but he was too afraid of what he might have found if he did. In the end he decided to give up his quest for the restroom and settled with making his usual jar of jarate. Though it only filled the jar a dime sized amount, the rest of the liquid was left behind in the other room.

He sighed upset at himself for being scared to that point. “Great now they're going to think I'm even more of a loon. I really gotta find that restroom, or a hose.” he grumbled out loud trying to pat his crotch area dry.

The sniper was about to head back to the previous room to see if there were any towels he could dry up with when he heard the chimes of battle. The match had ended and the team would be returning soon to discover the man had soiled himself. Now that would make this a day to remember. He could hear the insults they would call him ringing through his ears, “piss man, pee pee dundee,” and other awful slurs that he just couldn't deal with right now. The team's footsteps could already be heard and if he rushed out now he’d be spotted in an instant. He spun around searching for anything he could lean against or stand in front of, but alas he was too late. The Reds had returned. They filed in one behind the other bruised, upset and tired. The sniper stood back practically hugging the wall in hopes that they were too upset to even glance in his direction and would pass him idly by.

There was a soldier, a demoman, engineer, medic, pyro and finally a scout. The sniper found it strange there was no spy or heavy among them and up until this point probably no sniper either. Perhaps it was the reason he had been sent to this team. They were already missing so many a sniper was the least they could do to balance it all. He had almost avoided the entire team until the scout did a double take with his eyes and made a full reverse.

“Oh my gosh guys look, it's our new teammate! Yo sniper! Have you seen your room yet? It's a riot right?” the scout yelled. His voice seemed to emanate trouble, the way he smiled was something out of a horror film, it was just too happy to be real.

The sniper crindged at the shrill voice that had blown his cover. Already he knew this was going to end badly. Just like that the sniper became the explicit center of attention for the entire team. They crowded around him, talking among themselves about him. The way he dressed, the way he looked, how good he was, it was an endless onslaught of questioning. The sniper felt trapped and alone even though he was not at all. He tried to breathe but his lungs felt like they were filled with acid. As things carried on he couldn’t even hear their voices anymore. All he saw was a sea of faces and no possible escape from this urine stained hell. Suddenly, the demoman’s voice broke through the horrific white noise and everything instantly halted.

“Alright, back up lads give the man some space. I’m sure he's had a long tired drive to get here.” The scotsman spoke softly clearing the crowd away from the poor panicked sniper.

The anxiety seemed to slowly fade away, the sniper's breathing slowly returned to normal and everything was ok again. Except for the fact his pants were still wet and he reeked of urine. The demoman patted his shoulder and gave him a toothy smile.

“We’ve all had quite a day losing and such. Let's all just go to our neutral corners and relax for the evening.” his tone was authoritative and smooth yet something about the emphasis he used to say  _losing_ seemed a bit unsettling.

The team started disburse one after the other, even the scout who still had that horrific smile seemed to heed the demoman’s order. The sniper stared amazed by the man’s authority, he wanted to thank him but was stopped when the demo called out again,

“Ey doc, hold on a minute. Take our newbie here to his actual room. He’ll want to get settled in before tomorrow.” he told the doctor pushing the sniper towards the medic.

The sniper looked back confused as the medic pranced over to take his hand. He chuckled and started to explain.

“Oh, I won't need my own room. I have a camper, there's no need-” the demo cut into the sniper explanation,

“Oh I know. But you won't be needing it anymore. You're staying in the base from now on.” the demoman stated matter-of-factly.

He started to leave the room not interested in anything else the sniper had to say. Before exiting completely he stopped in the door and smiled,

“No exceptions. I do hope you can understand.” he said in an apologetic way and yet stern.

The sniper stood in the room alone with this strange new medic. He had no idea what was headed his way but he knew he wouldn't like it.


	3. Reassignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sniper is given the the opportunity to meet his wonderful new team and even better still he doesn't have to live in a comfy camper van anymore. Despite not enjoying the whole experience he knows he still has to continue on. In spite of it all.

The sniper sighed as the medic practically dragged him down the empty halls of the Red base, he didn’t resist though, he was too upset thinking about what the demoman had told him earlier. What was wrong with staying in his own camper? He didn't want to stay in the cruddy old base, he was so used to being alone that the very idea boiled his blood. As the two walked in silence the sniper glanced over at the medic, at least he’d get to know one of his new teammate from all this. The doctor was a strange man that wore a peculiar grin. An ascot cap rested loosely on his head, covering a messy mop of hair that looked like it hadn’t been combed in years. He wore a double breasted lab coat fashioned with a cute red chef's neck-tie and his cheeks sported big bushy mutton chops. There was something unusual about that cap too, it seemed to magically create bubbles out of nowhere but perhaps it was the sniper's own imagination.

He stared at the doctor mesmerized by his appearance alone. After walking a good distance from the last room the medic suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, he let go of the snipers hand to grab his own chest. 

“Did you see the look on his face? I haven't seen him look that mad since the day we lost our first match!” the German continued to laugh as he leaned against a nearby wall in his hysteria. 

The sniper was surprised by the German’s sudden bout of laughter and inched back from the man a few steps. He chuckled loosely with the man unsure of what else to do in this situation, as the medic slapped his own knee slowly starting to unwind from his high. Soon the hall was quiet again with the exception of an occasional snicker here or there. The medic stood up from the wall, whipping a tear from his cheek as he came back to the sniper and patted the man on the shoulder. 

“Sorry about that sniper. I just remembered something, don't mind me. No one else does, certainly not my father.” the doctor apologized turning to continue walking.

What did the man’s father have to do with anything? The sniper shook his head as he continued to follow the medic, not at all interested in entertaining his own thoughts any further. The two made their way through more and more of the base and the further they came the emptier things seemed. It was a single path hall with doors on both sides, each with a different class label. It was much like any other base the sniper had seen and he had seen many. Finally the medic noticed the man’s silence and giggled stopping once again. 

“What's the matter sniper? I figured you'd be more talkative since you're trapped in this hellhole now.” the German asked snickering to himself. 

Sniper glanced around the hall, he knew the team had just come back from a battle and was probably tired but this was an excessive amount of silence. He looked back at the doctor confused. 

“Where is everyone? They all go to the bathroom at the same time or something?” he asked joking a bit then instantly regretting it. 

The medic smiled at him sympathetically. It was a crude smile that could only mean one thing, “I pity you.” Seeing that look the sniper shifted back from the medic again. The doctor didn’t notice the action and seemed to ignore the sniper as question as he continued down the hall. As they reached the end of their short journey the sniper was surprised when he saw that his room was the last in the hall. 

“Wait, this is my room? At the end of the hall! I could have figured this out by myself, and what am I supposed to do? I don't have any of my things!” the sniper asked clearly upset. 

The medic gave him that look from before and patted the sniper's arm already leaving. As he left he yelled over his shoulder with a wave of his gloved hand, 

“That's your room now, figure everything else out on your own. I'm not your babysitter.” With that the medic was gone. He disappeared as fast as they had arrived. 

The sniper glared down the hall, he wanted to go after the man, but wasn’t in the mood to take chase. To be honest he wasn't in the mood for anything anymore. All he wanted to do was relax and find a bathroom to clean the putrid stench of piss from his body. The sniper stared at the door before him and tested the knob. Quickly he came to realize the door was locked. What kind of nonsense was going on here? If this team really was expecting a sniper the door should have been open. Now the sniper was determined to open the door. He groaned kicking and pushing the door hoping to get inside, each time the door creaked loudly. So loudly the sniper just knew one of the times someone would come out and say something to him, but no one did. Eventually the sniper grew tired, admitting defeat he sat down in front of the immovable barricade and let loose a huge sigh. 

“That's it, I bloody give up! If I can't find the bathroom in this stupid place I'm taking these pants off and walking nude.” he grumbled standing up again.

He looked around to make a final note of his surroundings which was, in this case, nothing. Just as he started to travel back the mysterious shadow from before appeared down the far end of the hall. Blocking the only escape was the terrifying colossal figure. The sniper was frozen in terror as the walls seemed to close in on him in the single path hall. His heart began to beat again and his mind filled once more with fear. The silhouette seemed to sway back and forth with tendrils sprouting from its form in every direction. The Aussie clutched his chest, his heart pounding so hard it hurt him. He closed his eyes tightly as it became harder to breathe or even think as sweat literally dropped from him. Suddenly a hand gripped his arm tightly and a voice called out to him in a somewhat southern drawl. 

“Hey partner you alright?” 

When the sniper opened his eyes the shadow was gone and in its place, directly in front of him, was the engineer. Something was definitely wrong here.


	4. Practical Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sniper meets yet another member of his team and guess what...this ones crazy too! Who isn't crazy around here. It'll be mighty hard to get some relaxation around here.

The engineer inspected the sniper up and down, after concluding everything was fine he stood back to give the man some space. The sniper leaned against the wall next to him breathing heavily as air slowly returned to his lungs. He sighed in relief, noticing the shadow had gone he smiled up at the engineer thankful. Before he could actually say anything however the Texan was already wearing a sly smirk.

“I’ll be, you look like you've seen a ghost partner!” he laughed slapping the sniper's back roughly with the hand that doned the gunslinger as most called the device.

Sniper hissed from the sudden pain of the metallic digits and pushed the engineer away from himself. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? That’s my back you know!” Sniper growled reaching his hand around to rub his blazing back. 

The engineer’s grin only increased as he stood directly in front of the sniper. 

“Guys like you don't make it that long on my turf. Soldier's gonna tear your ass a new one and you won't even see it coming.” 

The words quickly implanted themselves into the sniper's mind and he almost fell backwards in surprise. He suddenly felt sick and his heartbeat increased, as he started panting again. It wasn’t like him to be so overcome by words but it was something about the way the engineer said them that sent a cold chill down his spine. The stout Texan laughed when he noticed his words had some effect on the Aussie. He started to walk towards the sniper backing him against the wall with his fist raised. 

“That's right, you know who's top dog around here? Me! And you’d be smart to-” the engineer’s taunting was cut short when a baseball thunked against the back of his hard hat.

“Who the hell threw that!” he yelled turning around to see none other than the scout. 

The runner was holding his bat ready to swing it at the engineer with full force. At this point the sniper was so confused at what was going on all he could manage was to back away from the odd scene. The engineer was red furious that the scout had showed up and stopped his game, but the scout obviously could care less. 

“Leave him alone fatty! I got more where that came from.” the scout yelled swinging his bat around warning the engineer to keep his distance.

The engineer glared at the scout, he stepped towards the younger man his cheeks were red with anger. He stood in front of the scout with his chest puffed out and his belly hanging like a fat balloon. The scout remained in place defiantly as he clutched his bat tighter. Just when the sniper thought things couldn't get any dumber the engineer grabbed the boy around the neck and shoved him against the wall. He leaned in close so that his mouth was close to the scout's ear and he whimpered deeply,

“Try another stunt like that boy and I'll lay you out in front of the entire team, so everyone can watch me beat your scrawny ass.” With that the engineer separated from the scout, he moved down the hall and into another room as he would have done before he found the sniper. 

Speaking of the sniper, when the tension died down the man was already rushing down the hall past the scout. It wasn’t an all out sprint more of a quick walk as he tried to sneak from the scene. He hated this team already and he had only truly met two people. The medic was a wacko, the engineer was a jerk and he wouldn't dream of sticking around to figure out what was wrong with the scout. Though he would soon not have much of a choice, as he charged down the hall the runner quickly came after him. Following the man like a love sick puppy. 

“Hey sniper wait! I wanna talk to ya’! Please, I saved your life back there?” the Boston boy yelled rushing to meet up with the Australian man. 

Sniper gave a low groan. He didn’t look back or speak to the scout he merely continued walking with a quicker step. When the scout realized the sniper had no interest in him he leaped in front of his path stopping the sniper in his tracks. 

“Aren't you gonna thank me or something? Engie almost busted your lip. I'd say you owe me something a handshake perhaps?” the short buck-toothed boy suggested with a grin. 

“How about I give you a punch in the nose if you don’t beat it brat.” The sniper growled pushing the scout out of his way so he could continue down the hall.

The youth didn't seem bothered by the man’s rudeness and continued to follow on his heels. After walking a bit more the sniper finally reached what he had been searching for all along. 

“The bathrooms? What the heck do you need in here? Oh wait I know your pee pee pants!” the scout exclaimed as they stood in front of the door. 

He was embarrassed now. The sniper had hoped no one noticed his “pee pee” pants but after hearing the scout's word he knew it was all over. The scout would leak his findings to the entire team and embarrass the man to no end, he had already almost done so the first time they met. Sniper growled furiously at the runner before pushing him out of his way and rushing into the bathroom. 

“H-hey it's ok, I've had pee pee pants before too! Come back I wanna talk to you!” the scout yelled banging his fists on the door impatiently. 

The sniper continued to ignore the younger man as he held the door shut with his back. He refused to allow the scout entry, no matter how hard the scout would bang the man would deny him the glory. 

“Go away, I mean it! I don't like you!” the sniper yelled from behind the door. 

After that last ruthless comment from the sniper everything went silent. The door was left alone and the sound of the scout's solemn footsteps echoed the lonely halls. Sniper sighed seeing the man’s shadow shamble away. He was alone at last.

But for how long?


	5. Attention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in the bathroom the sniper can clean himself off and be finished in time for tea. There's just one problem. He's not alone. And he never will be.

The sniper patted his pants dry. Thanks to everything that happened to him earlier he was unable to get a change of pants and was forced to clean his current pair and towel them dry. Come to think of it he hadn't been able to get anything from his camper. The sniper would have to go reclaim his things once he was finished. He hoped no one would notice the odd stench he was emitting, but even he could still smell a hint of urine on his body.  
“Damn brat. I wouldn't be dealing with any of this if it weren't for him!” the man grumbled tossing the damp towel to a corner. 

At least, he thought he tossed it to a corner. The sniper turned his head to see why the towel never made the usual sloppy wet noise and was surprised to find the soldier standing behind him. The man wore a dark scowl that could be felt even underneath the pee stained towel. The sniper held back his giggles while rushing over to remove the towel from the other man’s face. 

“Sorry there mate, wasn't paying any attention-” the he began to say but was cut short by the soldier. 

“Watch that tone with me soldier!” soldier growled suddenly. 

The sniper stared at the shorter man in surprise. He backed up as a confused look spread across his features. 

“Excuse me?” 

The soldier grunted and tossed the gross towel to the floor. He looked the sniper up and down critically with the same scowl that seemed permanently planted on his face. Sniper stared back at the man unphased at first, until the soldier stomped his boots rather loudly, after that he had the sniper's full attention.

“I'm not your mate! I'm not your buddy, or your pal, or anything else of the sort!” the soldier yelled jabbing a finger roughly into the sniper's chest. 

“I'm your commanding officer boy not your subordinate! Never again do I want to hear you call me anything below ‘sir’ come out of your mouth, is that understood!” he continued to yell. 

The sniper swallowed not sure of what to do or even say at this point. Honestly what could he have done? The soldier was just staring at him like he was a big juicy piece of meat cooked and ready to be eaten. The entire room was silent and all the sniper could hear was the soldier's and his own breathing. Finally the demoman, who had just arrived into the bathroom, broke the silence. 

“Ey lads, what's all the fuss about in here? Oh Soldier, I see you’ve met our new sniper.” he said walking in with a towel around his waist. 

The demoman was mostly naked with the exception of the towel. It was obvious he’d come in for a shower when he heard the soldier's shouting. When the sniper saw the man he rushed to his side as casually as possible. Soldier glared as the sniper slipped behind the demo and out of the bathroom. The soldier was about to take chase but demo stood in his way. He stared down at the soldier a stern look in both their eyes. 

“Let him be for now. You’ll have plenty of time to drill him later.” the scotsman warned. 

With nothing else to say the soldier seemed calm. For now the sniper was safe. 

Away from the bathroom the sniper sprinted down the hall, he had no clue where he was going just that he needed to get far away from that scene. He made his way quickly down the hall. He was panting as he ran, his feet not knowing how to stop at this point. Up ahead was another one of the sniper's “teammates”. In the middle of the hall stood the pyro, he seemed distracted by something. So distracted that he didn’t even see the sniper coming towards him at ramming speed. Unable to stop himself sniper crashed into the pyro, the force from their impact sent him tumbling backwards onto the floor, the pyro didn't seem to budge at all. The sniper hiss as his bottom made contact with the hard floor with a painful thud. He suppressed his urge to holler and instead looked up to see if the pyro was out of sorts as well. 

Pyro didn't say a word, they only glanced down at the sniper for a moment. Staring threateningly down from their mask, only the sound of its heavy breathing filled the space between them. Sniper was frozen in his spot, he wasn't usually afraid of pyros but this one seemed to terrify him. Finally one of them moved, but it wasn't the sniper. Pyro moved their hand back to grab their ax and the sniper just knew he was a deadman. 

“W-wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you fella. Please!” the sniper scream closing his eyes tightly just before the ax came down with a smack. 

The hall was silent for a few moments, and when the sniper opened his eyes pyro was still standing there staring down at him. The sniper tried not to look the other in the mask and instead looked down to see the ax still mounted in the floor between his legs. Where the ax hit was the crushed remains of a spider. It would seem as though the pyro had tried to protect the man from the arachnid. The ax was lifted then, the silent arsonist seemed satisfied with its bounty and began to walk down the hall without another word. It was a completely chilling experience that the Australian would never like to witness again. 

“I have got to get the hell out of here.” the sniper mumbled watching the pyro disappear down the hall.


End file.
